Kiss Of Love
by Anck-su-amun
Summary: Its what I think would've happened if they filmed season 3. Sinbad and Maeve get left on an island without their crew, they start to open up to each other until they open up to much. And what happens when Dubar and Faruz find Maeve laying on top of Sinbad


Kiss of Love

The nomad ship was getting into a bad storm, Maeve was down the ship.  
Sinbad was with Dubar, the storm was getting heavier and all of the sudden a big wave came everyone was on the ship except Sinbad.  
"SINBAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Dubar  
"Dubar, what happened?" asked Maeve coming after she heard Dubar scream.  
"It's Sinbad he's over board" said Dubar after remembering that it was Maeve.  
"What????????Sinabd is over board; I must save him" cried Maeve  
Maeve ran to the edge of the ship and made a straight dive into a cold water.  
*MAEVE* cried Dermott  
*I shall be back brother* replied Maeve

Sinbad woke up on a sandy beach with a crab near him  
"Were the heck am I" said Sinbad to himself  
All was light, "Well one thing I know is that no evil force will living here, its to sweet"  
Than out of no were a big (and i mean big) weave splashed Sinbad making him wet.  
"Sometimes I hate the sea" said Sinbad to him self.  
Than he sees Maeve on the other edge of the beach  
"MAEVE" yelled Sinbad, he run up to her  
"I am ok" answered Maeve  
"How...did.....how????"  
"I jumped after you"  
"ARE you crazy you could have been killed or worse!"  
Maeve just made a big fireball and pointed at him, (this meant 'Shut the hell up or I will fry you).  
"I get the point" said Sinbad  
"Good, now lets go and find some shelter, food and water" said Maeve walking into a bushy forest

Back on the ship, "I still think we need to find Captain and Maeve" said Dubar  
"Oh come on Dubar you know that Maeve will find Sinbad, and when she does and when they are alone than maybe they will tell each others filling" said Faruz  
"You do have a point, but what if they get in trouble?"asked Dubar  
"Dubar look an island, maybe the weave took them there" said Faruz looking through his telescope.  
"I thought looking for them was a bad idea" said Dubar  
"No I never said that, I said finding them is a bad idea but looking isn't"  
"What's the difference..........ohhhh I see and when we find them we can listen for what they have to say to each other right" said Dubar  
"You are finally getting there" said Faruz  
Rongar was signing if he can go to but they said that he has to stay with the ship just in case something goes wrong.

Back at the island Sinbad and Maeve were talking about their adventures and their past.  
"I never loved Lee as much as I love one woman" said Sinbad  
"Oh..what's the woman's name" she asked half upset  
"I can't tell you but I can show you" he said, leaning to her and sharing a kiss, but it didn't end with a kiss slowly Maeve pushed Sinbad to the grass.

"I still think they went that way Faruz" said Dubar  
"Hello Faruz are you in there"  
Faruz only stood between two trees and with his sword pointing at a woman laying on top of a man and kissing.  
Dubar came closer to see that it was Maeve and Sinbad.  
"Sinbad, Maeve is that you????"  
Both Sinbad and Maeve turned around to see Faruz and Dubar looking at them with eyes wide open and mouths almost to the floor.  
"Well by Allah" said Dubar  
"Were we interrupting anything?" asked Faruz  
"Not at ALL" answered Sinbad nearly at his breaking down zone.  
Maeve and Sinbad got up and fixed up there sword and hair.  
"Little Brother" said Dubar "you know there's a town on our other stop maybe you and lass can find an inn there for the night" mocked Dubar  
"Dubar, Faruz what you saw was......ummmm......an experiment" said Sinabd knowing that he was screwed  
"Really??? I would call it settling down for a family" said Faruz  
"How about you lass what would you call it" asked Dubar  
"I would call it 'Tell And You Get Fried' understood" asked Maeve  
Dubar and Faruz chuckled to them selves.

When getting back to the ship was nearly a night fall.  
Sinbad and Maeve didn't speak a word to each other knowing better that as soon as Dubar and Faruz step on the Ship the whole crew would know.  
When Sinbad got back to his cabin, he wanted to make sure that Maeve was filling alright,  
he came to Maeve's cabin the door swung open with an angry Maeve standing at the door way.  
"Oh its you Sinbad, I thought it was the crew coming AGAIN to congratulate"  
" Congratulate for what???" asked Sinbad  
"You better sit to hear this"  
Sinabd sat on the chair and waited till Maeve took a sit too  
"The whole crew even Dermott thinks that we are getting married"  
"....................WT........F.........." that's what only came from Sinbad's mouth.

Sinbad and Maeve took a big stroll down the street for their supplies,  
"It's getting dark it would take ages for us to reach Nomad, if you don't mind how about an inn to stop as" asked Sinbad  
"An inn sounds good because I am getting drowsy" said Maeve

They stopped at the 'Milly's Inn', the inn was very good made.  
Inside the inn was lots of drunken men and women, a woman came up to them,  
"Hello travelers my name is Amelia, but you can call me Milly (thats you Mill :D)"  
"Thank you we need a room for two" said Sinbad  
"I am sorry but there's only one room left" said Milly  
"I guess we have to get back Nomad" said Sinbad  
"Thank you Milly we will take it" said Maeve  
"That would be 10 gold pieces and because we didn't have what you wanted we offer you both a free drink of your choice" said Milly with an evil smile  
" Ok we will take it" said Sinbad giving the money to Mille  
They sat on the bar stools while Milly got them their drinks  
"There you go happy drinks for a happy couple" said Milly as she gave them their drinks  
Sinbad and Maeve drank their drinks and felt a bit dizzy.  
"We are just going to our rooms" said Sinbad  
"Alrighty then" said Milly

Maeve and Sinbad went to their room, it was dark and only had one bed.  
"So were should I sleep?" asked Sinabd feeling a bit drunk  
"You can sleep with me" answered Maeve feeling drunk too.

*This is a mega time skip (only three weeks)*

Maeve woke up feeling a bit weird,  
*Dermott I don't feel very well* said Maeve  
*You don't look very well ether* said Dermott  
*Maybe I should see a Faruz*  
*Maybe you should sister*

Maeve went to see Faruz, she found him with the crew eating breakfast.  
"Faruz can you check me because I don't feel so well" said Maeve  
"Of cause" said Faruz, he went and grabbed all of his equipment and started to check her pules and her eyes. His eyes widen and looked at Sinbad  
"What??" asked Sinbad  
"Well...I hate to say this but Maeve is pregnant"

Read the next part in part 2


End file.
